The Mods
Current Mods *Sam (December 2009 - Present) *Steph (October 2010 - Present) *Brodie (December 2010 - Present) *Heej (Honorary Mod: December 2010 - Present) Past Mods *Heej (July 2009 - August 2010) *Beau (July 2009 - January 2010; June 2010 - August 2010) *Miki (December 2010 - June 2010) Mod Line-Ups *Heej & Beau (July 2009 - December 2009) *Heej, Beau, Sam & Miki (December 2009 - January 2010) *Heej, Sam & Miki (January 2010 - June 2010) *Heej & Sam Beau (June 2010 - August 2010) *Sam (August 2010 - October 2010) *Sam & Steph (October 2010 - December 2010) *Sam, Steph & Brodie (December 2010 - Present) Heej The Papa of the community, and one of the founding mods along with Beau. She is to date the longest reigning mod. Also the Queen of Nicknames (though she will deny this to the death) and the subject of much ribbing from Sam and Steph (ala a certain peculiar-looking bear named Heejward). Unfortunately, she left in August 2010 due to the demonic force that is school. UNTIL HER TRIUMPHANT RETURN IN DECEMBER 2010~! She is currently a Honorary Mod~ Beau "Beau-Mama" is known as the mother of the community, and is one of the founding mods with Heej. He's responsible for the current and past layouts of the main community, the OOC community and the mod journal. He is also the creator of that nifty character quote banner back in the day. He is currently the only mod that has left the community and then come back. During he second bout of modship, he was more on the periphery - updating the layouts and helping out with events. Ultimately he left again in August/September 2010. Sam Often teased for being the most wee and eldest of the mods, Sam joined the mod squad in December of 2009. She is known as being the scariest of the mods, and is often avoided by the shyer members--although the smarter members knew who they should really have been afraid of. Dependable and snappy about her work, Sam gets stuff done before you can say "Bob's your uncle." Miki Along with Sam, he was recruited into the modsquad in November/December 2009. He's most known for the sheer number of characters he played (Seychelles v.1, Estonia v.1, Prussia v.2, Germany v.2, Norway v.2...there might be more). He also had the habit of occasionally disappearing due to health issues. Eventually, he left the community in June 2010. Steph One of the community's current mods. She was recruited during the madness that was HP Week as the lone mod at the time, Sam, was going insane with and losing sleep over the huge workload that came with the event. Though not officially a mod until October 2010, she was always considered to be an Honorary Mod by Heej and Sam as she was occasionally consulted on different matters. Brodie A current and the newest mod of the community. Due to her much needed assistance in the Murder Game along with her impressive creativity in helping shape the layout of the game as the lolanon, she was asked to join the modsquad. However she was not officially dubbed mod until December 2010. Most notably, she is the founder of this wiki~ The Lost Mod A little known fact is during a mod recruitment in November/December 2009, there was actually supposed to be three new mods. The mun Yana - playing Belarus 3.0 and Taiwan 1.0 at the time - was actually recruited in addition to Sam and Miki. Alas, she went AWOL before things ever became official.